themasonmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Mafia Laws
This is a list of all mason mafia laws Keep in mind that if anyone besides mason or liam edits this, it may not be canon. Laws '-Every Mason Mafia Official must pledge to Paul Blart.' '-A Mason Mafia member defecting to an enemy individual or faction will result in forced resignation.' '-A Mason Mafia Member vandalizing a Mason Mafia site (Internet) can face charges of temporary suspension or forced resignation depending on the content of the vandalism.' '-A Mason Mafia member performing malice (Assaulting) An Affiliate/member or official of The Mason Mafia will result in forced resignation.' Creating Laws Only core members have the power to make new laws. these new laws must be voted on. Law Hearings When starting a hearing, anyone who wishes to attend must visit The Holy Lands (This may be changed depending on weather) An individual or group must argue their reason for adding this law to The Mason Mafia official laws. After all members have time to discuss it, a vote will be held, the majority winning the dispute. Voting Every member has one vote except for mason whom has two. Members can use their votes to enact new laws or declare war. Court Hearings A court Hearing must be held when Violence could break out Court Roles The following are the roles during a Court Hearing and their definition *Plaintiff - The Member, enemy or ally insisting on change of a certain category (Laws, Members, etc.) *Defendant - The Member, enemy or ally defending against the plaintiff's case *Judge - The Judge decides who speaks and when and listens to the Plaintiff and Defendant's evidence. *Jury - The Jury decides Who must be punished and how. The Listed roles may be filled with any amount of people except for the Judge which must be a single person. Starting a Court Hearing Plaintiff When starting a hearing, anyone who wishes to attend must visit The Holy Lands (This may be changed depending on weather) The Plaintiff will speak first, stating why her/his case it true or more ethical. The Plaintiff must have clear evidence why their point is better. After the Plaintiff states his/her case, the audience is able to speak at this moment. This, marking half-time. Defendant Next, the Defendant speaks, stating their claim and evidence to prove why they should be supported. After listening to both claims, the audience will be allowed to speak once again. Rally Next, both positions (Plaintiff and Defendant) are able to rally, and argue against each other in real time. At this time, the Plaintiff and Defendant can call witnesses to provide evidence towards their case Conclusion Once the rallying term is over, Evidence is analyzed by the judge. The Judge and Jury will then discuss what punishment should be given to whom. After the punishment is stated for the court to hear, all '''Mason Mafia Members '''Vote. Punishment Punishment cannot include killing or any illegal act under The United States Government. Exile Exile is a punishment that includes banning the punished individual from passing into a Mason Mafia controlled area. War War will mean that Mason Mafia members will be allowed to pursue you on sight. Category:The Mason Mafia Category:Databases